Spring Fever
by 13simplestrongsoul98
Summary: According to the Free Dictionary, Spring Fever is a 'popular term for the various mental changes (e.g. brightened moods, positive attitude etc.) that accompany the longer, sunnier days of spring. It has also been applied to the less common findings of exhaustion, dizziness, irritability, joint complaints and lack of drive that may occur in the early spring.'


**Spring Fever**

According to the Free Dictionary, it is a _'popular term for the various mental changes (e.g. brightened moods, positive attitude etc.) that accompany the longer, sunnier days of spring. It_ _has also been applied to the less common findings of exhaustion, dizziness, irritability, joint complaints and lack of drive that may occur in the early spring.'_

* * *

 _ **March 14 20XX, 4:36am**_

 _ **At The Dorms - Sawamura's Room**_

Kuramochi was not happy.

It was nearing 5 o'clock in the morning and he was wide awake. The continuous rustle on the lower bunk bed ruined the start of his day as the person below him was groaning and making inaudible sounds.

Kuramochi couldn't take it in any more and got off his bed, making a thud sound as he landed on his feet. He was eager to get his revenge on a certain idiot for ruining his sleep.

"Wake up, Bakamura!"

Kuramochi waited for a few moments until he could detect some movement from his junior. Sawamura moved slightly after hearing a noise from his left side. He looked up to his senior groggily, his eyes adjusting to the light. Sawamura sat up on his bed hunching and had lifeless eyes.

"Stop making annoying sounds, people are trying to sleep here!" Kuramochi was normally merciless towards to Sawamura. He didn't stop yelling at him about being annoying and disruptive. However, Kuramochi was aware that he could have woken up the others next door and so controlled his volume level, loud enough to indicate his rage to Sawamura but soft enough to not disturb the others.

Things were quite different, however.

Sawamura merely apologized for the disruption he caused. He had no comeback at all despite the yelling and even his apology had no energy in it. Kuramochi was left wide-eyed.

Feeling that something was not right, Kuramochi looked closely at Sawamura. "You all right? You look really flushed..."

It took seconds for the information to sink in Sawamura's head. When he did, he nodded his immediately before answering Kuramochi's question.

"Body... feels heavy... want to... shut my eyes... close."

Sawamura abruptly went back to sleep, putting himself in a weird position.

"H-hey! Don't just sleep when somebody's talking to you!" Kuramochi reached out for Sawamura and tried shaking him by the shoulders. He noticed that Sawamura was sweating way too much and was breathing heavily.

Kuramochi touched his forehead and panicked as Sawamura was burning up quickly. "Shit!"

He managed to calm himself down first and positioned Sawamura properly on his bed, tucking him in afterwards. Without second thought, Kuramochi ran down the hallway to get someone for help.

* * *

 _ **March 14 20XX, 7:43am**_

 _ **After Morning Practice - Sawamura's Room**_

"Didn't really expect him to have a fever. At this time, this year! Seriously..."

"Shut up. You'll wake him up!"

Sawamura twitched a bit as he was suddenly aware of the increasing volume of noises by his side. He opened eyes slightly and his blurred vision cleared out slowly.

The first thing he saw was Miyuki's devilish grin.

 _'For some reason, that face is pissing me off...'_ thought Sawamura.

With his trademark all-knowing jerk-ass smirk, Miyuki offhandedly commented, "Hmm~ I thought idiots don't catch colds."

It only took a millisecond for Miyuki to grate on Sawamura's nerves and managed to get back at him. "...Shut up... Four-eyes."

At the side, Kuramochi gritted his teeth as he remembered what happened this early morning. He grabbed Sawamura's head and proceeded to scold him. "If you didn't feel well, you should have told me idiot!" Sawamura could only chuckle weakly in response.

"It's not funny!"

From the corner of Sawamura's eyes, Haruichi appeared with a smile on his face, his fringe still covering both of his eyes. "Good morning, Eijun-kun!" As Sawamura was greeted by Haruichi, he smiled in return and greeted back "Mornin'... Harucchi."

Due to his socially awkwardness, Furuya nodded to Sawamura instead as a greeting and started to doze off afterwards. "Don't start sleeping here, airhead!" Kanemaru yelled behind Furuya. As Kanemaru looked at Sawamura, Kanemaru mouthed his greeting quietly, "Yo! Hope you feel better soon."

Behind the crowd surrounding Sawamura's bed were Kariba and Toujou. Both said their 'Hi's' to Sawamura and he appreciated their visit and grinned at them.

"So loud...you lot." Sawamura smiled slightly and tried sitting up but suddenly his vision started to get blurry again. Sawamura groaned in discomfort and a little bit of pain.

"So dizzy... no energy... at all." Sawamura slumped back to his bed afterwards.

Miyuki stared at Sawamura and replied to him, "It's 'cause you haven't eaten anything yet. Kominato, pass me the bowl!" Haruichi nodded and obediently did what he was asked. A few seconds later, Haruichi came back with the said item and handed it to Miyuki.

"It's rice porridge." Sawamura looked at the food. Despite his hunger, he could not bring himself to eat it - not that it looked disgusting or anything like that. In fact, it looked like it was done by a professional chef. But for some reason, he found it difficult to find his appetite.

"Thanks... but I don't feel... like eating. Sorry."

"Then, all the more reason you should eat. You're gonna feel really weak throughout the day, if you don't." Miyuki reasoned. However, Sawamura still did not find the food appealing at all and was about to say something before getting cut off by Miyuki.

"Unless you want to be force-fed."

A chilling atmosphere entered the room as Miyuki gave Sawamura a sharp glance. He knew then that Miyuki wouldn't take no for an answer.

Despite his twisted personality, Sawamura was aware (sort of, well, sometimes) that Miyuki had his own way of demonstrating his concern towards other people. Though it may seem unreasonable at first, a handful of people know that he was just looking out for the other party's best interest.

Almost immediately, Sawamura shook his head vigorously and took the bowl on his hands while blankly staring at it.

The first years left due to Kuramochi and Miyuki kicking them out of the room. Both of them said that they can handle in taking care of Sawamura themselves and that they shouldn't be late for their class.

"How about you, senpai?" Questioned the first years. "We have independent study for the first hour so it's not like we'll miss anything important." Miyuki explained and the first years took off afterwards but not before waving good bye to Sawamura. In return, he waved them back.

"Now then, where were we?"

Sawamura gulped audibly and eventually gave in to the (demonic) senpai's demands as he couldn't stand any more of Miyuki's icy stare directed solely at him. "I understand. I'll eat."

Kuramochi and Miyuki stayed in to watch over him, making sure that he was eating properly. _'Tch, what are they? My parents?'_ Sawamura thought. He could not help but feel nervous - he felt like a sitting duck in the middle of two predators. _'God, please help me...'_

Sawamura was trembling a lot while holding the spoon, partly because of their strict supervision of him and mostly because of his physical exhaustion. After swallowing a spoonful of the porridge with great reluctance, Sawamura brightened up slightly.

"It tastes... really good." Surprised at the smooth consistency of the food and how the flavours combined really well together.

The edges of Sawamura's mouth turned upwards. At that moment, Miyuki smirked and held out his hand to Kuramochi, who clicked his tongue as a retort. Sawamura gave them a questioning glance as he was unaware to what was happening.

Kuramochi grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Miyuki begrudgingly. Two 100 yen coins were glistening on Miyuki's hand to which he suddenly closed.

Sawamura could only blink innocently at the two, "Is there something... I should know about? Miyuki-senpai, Kuramochi-senpai?"

"...Nothing~" Miyuki hummed suspiciously.

A bulging vein appeared on Sawamura's forehead, _'No, that was definitely something.'_ Sawamura thought but decided not to press things further as Kuramochi looked like he was about to explode.

 _'Tch, why the hell is this guy good at cooking?! I totally thought that Sawamura's taste bud would go bad and tell him that his food is gross! Damn it - my 200 yen!'_ Kuramochi screamed internally.

(Starting from here onwards, Kuramochi learned to never bet with Miyuki ever again. _'Jeez, he just knows how to troll you...'_ thought Kuramochi.)

At the side, Miyuki was grinning confidently and was silently boasting on his awesome skills at cooking (and betting).

A knock to Sawamura and Kuramochi's room was heard, halting Miyuki's victory grin, and the door was open afterwards, revealing Zono, Nori, Shirasu, Nabe, Kudo and the other second years as well. Several yells of encouragement were directed at Sawamura like, "Recover soon, Bakamura!" or "Get better, Sawamura!" or "It's not lively without you, idiot!"

Despite the 'affectionate' nicknames, Sawamura smiled and waved back at them

Zono went in and asked for Sawamura's condition. "You feelin' alright?" Zono asked with concern evident on his face. "Feel a bit... weak, but I should be fine, Zono-senpai."

"I see. Well, Coach told me to tell you to not worry about school and continue resting. _'That's your priority,_ ' he said." Sawamura nodded. He understood that the Coach Kataoka, President Oota and Tsukishima-san will help in taking care of him. Sawamura bowed to Zono afterwards which flustered latter and said that it was fine.

"Thanks, Zono-senpai"

"Don't worry about it. Just as the Coach said, prioritise in getting better and rest properly." Zono left afterwards with a group of second years and went to lesson.

"Sawamura, I've prepared water right next to you and we have a pot full of rice porridge so just drink and eat whenever you can." Kuramochi instructed him and Sawamura obediently listened to every word his senior said.

"The Coach and the others are here to help so just shout out when you need them." Sawamura nodded enthusiastically. Miyuki and Kuramochi started going to the door as they leave to go to class.

"See ya."

After Miyuki and Kuramochi left, Sawamura, bored, decided to go to sleep and did not wake up until lunch break.

* * *

 _ **March 14 20XX, 1:17pm**_

 _ **Lunch break - Sawamura's Room**_

For their lunch break, Miyuki and Kuramochi went back to the dorms to check on Sawamura.

"Hey. Feeling better?"

Sawamura nodded despite his fever - not wanting to worry both of them.

Kuramochi grabbed the bowl and went downstairs to get him another serving. Meanwhile, Miyuki was accompanying Sawamura in case he needed something but Sawamura insisted persistently that he was all right.

"You are clearly not all right, idiot. So shut up and get better already."

Sawamura was exasperated at Miyuki's remark and was about to taunt him back. However, he was interrupted suddenly as Kuramochi came back with a fresh serving of rice porridge.

When Sawamura devoured a mouthful of the food, he only tasted ambrosia. It was evident on his face that it tasted like heaven.

Miyuki took note of his appearance and smirked at him. At the side, Kuramochi's irritation level maximised as he realised that Miyuki kept rubbing the fact that he was good - no, scratch that - prodigious at cooking.

"Agh! You're making a face that makes me really want to strangle you, you know!" Miyuki cackled evilly in response. _'Shit, it's really feeding his ego...'_ thought Kuramochi.

Sawamura was completely oblivious as to what made Kuramochi infuriated and only looked at the two naively.

After Sawamura cleanly finished the bowl, both Miyuki and Kuramochi were about to help him but was stopped in their movement as Sawamura asked them, "Senpai, how about lessons?" Sawamura's eyes looked glazed as he made eye contact with them. Perhaps it was his physical exhaustion.

"It's fine - its lunch time. We can run to our class when the bell rings."

Despite the reassurance, Sawamura felt guilty about letting them take care of him and further insisted that he's fine. Eventually, he managed to kick both of them out (with a karate chop and a kick in the back, mind you) as he reasoned that it could spread to them.

Still, it didn't stop Miyuki and Kuramochi making a fuss over him.

"You TWO are pestering ME!"

After a while, Sawamura managed to drive them away as they descend down the stairs and go to their class. At long last, Sawamura goes back in his room and sleeps - the exhaustion overwhelming him.

* * *

 _ **March 14 20XX, 8:32pm**_

 _ **At The Dorms - Sawamura's Room**_

Sawamura rises and precariously sits up. After a few moments, he hears the noises coming from downstairs. _'Oh, it must be them returning early from practice.'_

He heads unsteadily to the door and slumps down the floor due his unstable footing. _'Man, I'm so weak..._ ' And so, Sawamura tries to half crawl along the hallway and down the stairs. Sawamura eventually stopped right at the stairs as he heard familiar voices getting nearer and clearer to hear.

"...Nori, try to keep your pitches as low as you can. If it gains a bit of height, it will be easy to hit."

"Yeah, I will..."

"...Nabe will brief you on what you need to do later - he actually recorded practice..."

Miyuki, Zono and Nori were walking alongside each other discussing about what needs improving or whatever discussions they had concerning baseball. Zono noticed a brown object at the corner of his eye and let out a surprised gasp.

"H-hey Sawamura!" Zono exclaimed. Miyuki and Nori turned their heads all too suddenly. Sawamura looks up, gives a weak smile and bows his head,

"Zono-senpai, Nori-senpai, Miyuki-senpai, Good morning..."

Miyuki, Nori and Zono sees him about to crawl down the stairs. The three seniors rush in forward before he could, "You could have shouted or called us if you wanted to come down... and it's evening already. Did you want to go to the toilet? Are you hungry?"

Sawamura shakes head left to right, "Already went before and I'm not hungry yet. Just wanted to get the bowl down and wash it."

"It's fine, we'll do it."

Sawamura carried back to his room and was tucked in. Zono and Nori left to get water for him and get the bowl down for washing up. After some moments of peace, Sawamura broke it.

"Miyuki-senpai, I'm sorry."

Miyuki turned to look at Sawamura after his unexpected apology, confused as to why he did.

"What are you apologising for? Idiot."

Sawamura refrained from getting irked. _'Seriously, the idiot part is uncalled for...'_ Sawamura paused his thoughts for a second and then continued, _'Well, not really but that's beside the point!_ '

Sawamura sighed as his internal dilemma made him feel worse. "I've troubled everyone because of my fever... and you still have to attend lessons and go to practice."

Miyuki thought that a weak Sawamura did not settle well with him. So he decided to do what he was best at - pester him further.

"You are already handful so it's not like anything changed. Though, it would be great if you're stupidity would be cured along with the fever but I know I shouldn't be hopeful. Hahahahaha!"

Cue Miyuki's infamous evil smirk.

Sawamura's restrain on his anger was beginning to crumble. "Y-you bastard, here I am apologising and you just-"

Kuramochi comes in, interrupting him once again, and asks what happened. The commotion Zono and Nori made downstairs about Sawamura caught his attention.

"Well, he was gonna crawl down the stairs had we not seen him." Miyuki reported with an irking tone, which riled Sawamura up even more. (God, he's great at provoking people.)

Kuramochi nearly crushed the can he was holding, "T-this freaking idiot!"

"Indeed, he is."

"Shut up! I already know that I am an idiot! You don't have to keep on saying it!" Sawamura pouted afterwards.

The door opens, revealing Zono and Nori coming in with food, water and some warm blankets. The two of them were no better than Miyuki and Kuramochi as they similarly made a fuss over Sawamura, who was complaining here and there; and insisting that he was perfectly all right.

Near the door, Kuramochi and Miyuki were observing Sawamura.

"Seriously... he just needs to concentrate on his recovery and not worry about things." Kuramochi noted. To himself or Miyuki, he wasn't quite sure about it.

Miyuki addressed his word. "Well, its just like him to do that, I guess."

Both the seniors turned around and close the door behind them but not before glancing shortly at Sawamura getting his rest with Zono and Nori still fussing over him.

* * *

 _ **March 15 20XX, 7:54am**_

 _ **After Morning Practice - Sawamura's Room**_

"Still bad, huh?" Miyuki touched Sawamura's forehead. It wasn't as hot as before but it definitely didn't make it better.

"Yeah, I wanted to stay here and watch over him just in case something happens." _'But..'_ Kuramochi was transferred to another room despite his protests as the Coach did not want the virus infecting him.

"Can't help it, the Coach's order is absolute and he's just looking out for you anyway." Miyuki reasoned.

"I know but still!" argued Kuramochi.

"You guys need to go to your lessons" Kataoka and Oota were standing just outside the door. Kataoka was looking at the Captain and Vice-captain while keeping an eye out on Sawamura's condition. Oota had a towel and bowl containing water and ice occupying both his hands.

"But Coach someone has to look out for him during the day - I'm willing to stay." Kuramochi volunteered. His caring attitude towards his juniors was obvious. It was his delinquent appearance and his open demonstration of wrestling techniques that often made other first years cower in fear which eclipsed his kind demeanour.

Miyuki volunteered himself. "I'll stay as well."

"I trust that Sawamura appreciates the offer, and we do too. However, I believe I heard something from your teachers about you two not being up to date with your assignments?" Questioned Kataoka icily.

 _'Ah, crap!'_ thought both Miyuki and Kuramochi as they felt a dark aura emanating from Kataoka. "W-we'll leave Sawamura in your hands!" The two hurried off to go to lessons after their Coach's implied punishment.

After the two scampered to their class, Oota chuckled lightly. "It's nice to see the baseball members taking care of each other. It gives you a warm feeling inside, doesn't it?" And he continued to chuckle afterwards.

Kataoka closed his eyes and gave a warm smile. "Yes, it does."

* * *

 _ **March 15 20XX, 9:45pm**_

 _ **After Evening Practice - Sawamura's Room**_

"He is still not getting better." Kuramochi commented as he checked Sawamura's temperature.

"Well, it's not that easy to get the fever down. We'll just have to wait." Miyuki stated. Kuramochi clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I hate it when you're right."

Both seniors sat next to Sawamura beside his bed.

A few minutes later, Zono and Nori come in to drop some easily digestible food and medicine; wishing Sawamura good luck on his recovery.

(With Zono telling Miyuki to stop annoying Sawamura so much. "Hey, I didn't even do anything yet!" Miyuki retorted back. _'So you were planning to annoy him, then,'_ Everyone in the room thought.)

As Zono and Nori left the room, Sawamura manages to lift his hand up and give a thumbs up before letting it heavily falling down beside him.

Kuramochi and Miyuki were especially concerned at his weak condition.

The door opens once again as Kanemaru comes in with Toujou. "Hey Sawamura, I've copied down the notes for you." Sawamura nods his head to indicate his appreciation on what Kanemura did.

"You better recover soon, Bakamura."

Later in the evening, Haruichi, Furuya and Kariba come in to visit Sawamura but couldn't stay for too long as Kataoka warned them that it may be infectious.

Kariba smiled his smile and encouraged the pitcher, "Sawamura, I miss catching your pitches so get better." Sawamura smiled back and definitely promised to recover as soon as possible.

Haruichi supported what Kariba said and lifted Sawamura's spirit up, "When you are not in the team Eijun-kun, everyone is losing their energy so get well soon."

"I will, Harucchi!" Sawamura responded energetically.

And lastly, Furuya being Furuya, he riled him up instead. "There's no nuisance by my side so it's boring." Miyuki and Kuramochi were smirking at where they were sat.

Without second thought, Sawamura was ready to jump on him. "What did you sa-?!" Sawamura was cut off short as Kuramochi grabbed the back of his shirt and immediately pulled him down back to his bed.

"Sick people should stay in bed!" In response to being scolded, Sawamura sulked childishly.

After saying their 'bye's', all of them left except his seniors. Eventaully, Sawamura dozed off as he took his medicine and a few moments later, he was out like light.

"I wonder how he managed to catch a fever? Was he practising too much? Overwork?" Kuramochi inquired.

Miyuki thought about it and came up with his (twisted) answer. "He would have shouted his lungs out while practising. If that's the case, he wouldn't come down with a fever but with a hoarse voice."

Kuramochi snickered. "That's true."

To both of their surprise, Sawamura's phone starts ringing. Kuramochi looks for it promptly around the room and grasp the phone reluctantly. "Should I answer it?" Miyuki just simply shrugs his shoulder, _'If you want to.'_

What Kuramochi saw on the phone screen made him panic and Miyuki only stared at him weirdly - not understanding what made him react like that.

 _ **'Caller ID - Wakana Aotsuki'**_

"Wa-Wa-Wakana!" Miyuki just lifted his eyebrows. _'So?'_ Miyuki still did not understand. After a few prompts from Kuramochi, he finally got what he was trying to say. _'Oh, the girlfriend.'_

"Answer it then!" yelled Miyuki. Despite the catcher's command, Kuramochi was nervous. He started sweating heavily and was very much reluctant to pick up the phone.

"Tetsu-san said that you are interested in Sawamura 'girlfriend' right? Well, you only have this once in a lifetime opportunity so answer it, Cheetah!" Miyuki encouraged Kuramochi, in a jerk-ass way.

Peeved, Kuramochi turned his head around and yelled back at Miyuki. "What the hell do you mean by that, you twisted bastard?!" Kuramochi clicks his tongue for the umpteenth time and he finally presses the answer button.

"Hello, Eijun!" greeted the other voice enthusiastically.

Kuramochi manages to stutter, "H-hello W-Wakana-san, this is Sawamura-kun's senior. Unfortunately, he can't come to the phone - he is not feeling very well at the moment." In the background, Miyuki was snickering endlessly due to Kuramochi's formal voice. Kuramochi's blood vessel was about to burst as a result.

"Hello! I'm really sorry to have bothered you!"

"No, it's perfectly fine."

Wakana sighed deeply at the other end of the line. "I see, so 'it' started, huh?" Kuramochi lifted an eyebrow and could only wonder what 'it' was.

"What do you mean 'it'?" Miyuki stops his snickering and immediately puts his ear next to the phone; listening carefully to the conversation at hand - the 'it' catching his attention almost quite easily.

"Oh, it's his spring fever."

 _'...HUH?'_

"His body has to adjust to the seasonal changes. When it's summer, winter and autumn, the changes are quite subtle but spring is when it hits hard."

A sigh of relief escaped Kuramochi's mouth, "I see, we thought that it was very serious..." A chuckle escaped from her lips and Kuramochi blushed lightly. Miyuki was listening silently but had a poker-face on; the light reflected on his glasses concealed his eyes.

And that was not a good sign.

Wakana, unaware of the situation on the other side, continued talking, "Oh no, not at all. He is going to be fine and don't worry, it's not infectious either. I just called to warn him since he forgets this kind of things easily."

 _'Well, it is Sawamura, so I'm not that surprised that he does forget stuff like this...'_ thought both Miyuki and Kuramochi. _'Seriously, he's hopeless..'_

Although he could not see it, Kuramochi felt Wakana smile. "He is an idiot so I'm really worried for him. So I'd like to thank you for taking care of him."

"N-no, it's no problem at all!" Flustered, Kuramochi started fidgeting about on his seat.

"Well then, thank you very much and have a good evening."

"You too, have a good evening."

Wakana drops the call thus ending the conversation.

Kuramochi fist pumps the air and was almost teary-eyed, "I finally had a conversation with Wakana!"

"Yeah, yeah, well done..." Miyuki trails off with mocking praise, "... is that what you thought I'd say? Hahaha!" Kuramochi was vexed even more. "Don't worry, I expected nothing from you at all."

"Oh really~? Well, I wanted to say something beneficial to you, but I guess not."

Kuramochi didn't want to admit it, but he was genuinely curious as to what he wants to say. After all, he mostly kept things to himself and only say the minimal, necessary things - no more, no less.

"Tell me, then."

Miyuki smirked, which was definitely not a good sign. "Didn't you not notice that..." Kuramochi knew that Miyuki was saying this in an excruciatingly, slowly and painful way in order to infuriate others.

"Okay, notice what?!" Kuramochi's patience was wearing thin and he was definitely being played by Miyuki. He just knows it!

Miyuki prolonged his words to annoy Kuramochi,"...you know~"

"... No, I don't. That's why I am asking you." Kuramochi stated it as a matter of fact.

"... that... she never asked for your name?" At that moment, Kuramochi's hope, dreams and everything else collapse in the very back of his head. "Nor did you tell her yours?" Another set of hopes and dreams crashed and burned at the very same place on his mind.

"In other words, you're back to square one!" Miyuki snickered evilly, "Hello, Mr. Stranger! Hahahaha!"

"Agh! You bastard, why didn't you tell me?!" screeched Kuramochi at Miyuki. He tried to throw some of the unused pillows at him, forgetting the fact that Sawamura was sleeping at the side. Oh well, he's a deep sleeper, anyway.

"Hey, I have proper manners, you know! I can't just interrupt a conversation." Miyuki excused his actions though it did not help in quelling Kuramochi's wrath.

After a chaotic 5 minute attack directed to Miyuki, both of them panted heavily - drank some water and settled down afterwards.

"... Well, at least we know it's not serious." highlighted Kuramochi.

"Yeah." Miyuki nodded in response.

* * *

 _ **March 16 20XX, 7:31am**_

 _ **At Morning Practice**_

"HAHAHAHA! I'M FULLY RECOVERED!" With a 'banzai' pose, Sawamura's boisterous laughter echoes along the baseball field. Whilst covering their ears to muffle the noise, several disgruntled first and second years yelled back at the recovered idiot.

"Shut up, BAKAMURA! We know you're better now so stop being loud about it!" responded Kanemaru.

"Someone, tie him up!"

"Calm down! It's early morning!" shouted Zono.

Sawamura bowed deeply to apologise but his face indicated otherwise. "Sorry, I got really excited and it was pent up for 2 days so I need to... LET IT ALL OUT!"

Despite the 'affectionate' retort by the others, it was hard not to see their relief at the pitchers' noise that only he can make. It made everyone pump with energy and made them even more ready for morning practice.

Looking at the loud-mouth, Kuramochi and Miyuki felt relieved at his recovery as they glanced at each other - their worries fading away quite quickly. As they hear Sawamura's rowdy start to the morning, they couldn't deny the fact that he had way too much energy.

Kuramochi deeply sighed in annoyance, "I'm glad he's up and about but this is getting on my nerves."

"Well, he wouldn't be him if he doesn't bring a lot of noise." Miyuki offhandedly commented.

"You can say that again," agreed Kuramochi.

Haruichi stands beside Sawamura and shares his spirit, "Isn't that great, Eijun-kun!" Sawamura nodded enthusiastically and blew air through his nose making 'Hmpf!' sound, mimicking Miyauchi's trademark gesture.

After the team lines up for the briefing, Katoaka and Oota enters the field, ready for another day of intense practice - all for the sake of dominating the National Championship.

"Now that Sawamura is here, I want to hear your voices loud and clear!" Katoaka roars to the team, demonstrating his passion.

Some, especially Miyuki and Kuramochi, snickered light-heartedly at their Coach and sneaked a glance at the pitcher, who had a luminescent blush and but stilled looked at the coach with unshakeable determination in his eyes.

"Run 2 laps around the field! - Start NOW!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Hello dear readers! It has been a long time since I have a written a fanfic so I may not be as good as I was before - Sorry!**

 **Here is my first Ace of Diamond fanfic and I hope you enjoyed reading it! It would be awesome to know what you thought about this so please, read and review! Following and making this your favourite would boost my self-confidence in writing so please do so!**

 **I am aware that there is another definition to 'Spring Fever' and I could make a 2nd edition to this one. The summary is:**

 _According to the Free Dictionary, Spring fever is "A feeling of rejuvenation or increased sex drive that affects some people in the spring."_

 **So, look forward to my next work! d=^_^=b**


End file.
